


Ashes Fall

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s03e09 Malleus Maleficarum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gives Dean a taste of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Fall

"The demon thing? It's pretty hard to get past."

"Look at you, trying to be all stoic. My god, it's heartbreaking. If I were you, I'd worry less about the demon thing and a little more about _this_."

Ruby twists the air, and Dean feels fire scorching through his veins. He won't scream. He won't.

" _That_ is what happens before the demon thing," Ruby says. She lets him go.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asks, once he's caught his breath.

"I need your help."


End file.
